The invention relates to excavation apparatus, particularly to apparatus for transporting loosened soil, namely soil which is previously loosened.
It will be understood that the term xe2x80x9csoilxe2x80x9d used herein relates to earth, ground, sand, clay, silt or the like substrate in which plants may grow and service equipment such as pipe, ducts, cables, and conduits may be buried. Thus it is often necessary to be able to reach an underground or buried pipe, duct, conduit or cable (hereinafter pipe), or to free the roots of say a tree.
Moreover, even when the ground is relatively readily diggable, it is often the case that using a digger can damage the pipe because the operator is not able to see the buried pipe and is therefore operating xe2x80x9cblindxe2x80x9d to a degree when removing loosened soil.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to seek to mitigate these disadvantages.
According to the invention there is provided apparatus for transporting loosened soil, comprising a probe device for insertion into the soil and a nozzle adjacent the free end thereof and adapted to be connected with a source of fluid under pressure, the arrangement being such that in use when the probe device is inserted into the soil and fluid under pressure exits the nozzle, loosened soil around the probe device passes into the probe device for transport therealong.
There may be a plurality of nozzles spaced apart around the probe device. This provides for an even transport of the loosened soil, particularly when the probe device may be cylindrical and there may be four nozzles spaced equiangularly around the circumference thereof.
The probe device may comprise a tube.
A construction embodying the invention thus provides for transporting loosened soil away from the top of the probe device, suitably to a convenient position above ground.
The tip of the probe device may extend beyond the outlets of the respective nozzles, whereby loosened soil is directed in to the tube. This construction provides for enhanced transport of loosened soil.
The tip of the probe device may comprise teeth means whereby to enhance initial entry of the probe device into the soil. This construction enhances entry into the soil and can provide an initial loosening.
The outlet of a respective nozzle may be directed towards the cylindrical axis of the tube. This construction can provide enhanced flow of loosened soil into the tube, as the direction of flow of the loosened soil can only be up the tube, as the surrounding soil prevents movement in any other direction.
There may be additional means adapted to enhance conveyance of soil through the tube away from the tip. This construction can promote flow of loosened soil along the tube.
The additional means may comprise means for injecting a fluid under pressure into the tube in a direction away from the tip. This construction can then reinforce the flow of fluid from the nozzles which loosen the soil.
The injection means may comprise at least one additional nozzle. This provides for positive transporting of the loosened soil, particularly where there may be a plurality of additional nozzles arranged circumferentially of the tube, or alternatively the injection means may comprise a plurality of nozzles arranged longitudinally of the tube.
The tube may open into a discharge device for the soil. This device may suitably have a larger volume than the tube, so that the tube does not become clogged with soil in use.
The discharge device may comprise a chamber into which the soil is diverted from the tube.
There may be diverter means adjacent an end of the tube for diverting flow of soil into the chamber. This provides for positive flow of loosened soil into the chamber.
The diverter means may suitably comprise a face of a cone which is inclined to the longitudinal arm of the tube. This provides a relatively simple construction whereby when loosened soil strikes the face, it is deflected towards the chamber from the tube.
There may be a valve means between the tube and the chamber. This construction can prevent backflow of loosened soil into the tube.
To this end, the valve means may comprise a flap valve opening into the chamber, preferably a rubber sheet. This is a relatively simple yet efficient construction.
There may be means to enhance transport of the soil by the respective nozzle(s). This construction is relatively advantageous, particularly where said means may comprise rotatable means suitably in the form of a wire brush or brushes, or toothed wheel(s).
There may be means to support the apparatus in use. This relieves strain on an operator, particularly when the means may comprise balancing means adapted to support the apparatus and allow manipulation thereof by an operator,
The balancing means may be adapted for suspension from a support. Thus the apparatus may be suspended from a digger or dumper.
There may be a device for facilitating movement of the tube in use, suitably a handle.
There may also be means to vibrate the tube This provides for enhancement of insertion into the loosened soil.
There may also be means to turn the tube about its longitudinal axis during use.
There may be means to enhance drying of transported loosened soil. This is important when the removed soil is to be as dry as possible.
The said means may comprise a suction tube adapted for connection with a drainage pump.
The apparatus may be connected with a source of fluid under pressure, suitably an air source.